nupepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Northeastern Province
The Northeastern Province is the northern-most subdivision of Kappa Alpha Psi, having jurisdiction over the fraternity's activities in Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New York, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, the United Kingdom and Germany. There are 36 undergraduate and 32 alumni chapters which remain active in the region. The 27th Northeastern Province Polemarch is Craig C. Chisholm (Beta Epsilon, 1978). History Early History The concept of subdividing the fraternity into administrative regions was first introduced in 1920, at the 10th Grand Chapter, by Third Grand Polemarch George F. David II (Delta, 1915). The idea was suggested by his father, a presiding elder of the African Methodist Episcopal church in Kentucky, which had recently implemented administrative subdivisions as a means of improving operational efficiency. At that time, the fraternity had neither a national headquarters nor an executive secretary. Enacting this decentralized approach enabled the Grand Polemarch to keep the membership aware of fraternity programs and the organization's overall direction, while maintaining travel costs low. By 1930, the fraternity had been subdivided into eight regions with chapters in Pennsylvania, New York, and Massachusetts falling under the jurisdiction of the Eastern Province. Further expansion into Virginia and North Carolina caused leaders of the Eastern Province to reassess the efficiency of maintaining such a large administrative region. In November 1930, Sixth Grand Polemarch Archie A. Alexander (Gamma, 1915) carved the Northeastern Province from the Eastern Province and appointed James E. Allen (Omicron, 1925) to serve as the First Northeastern Province Polemarch. At the 18th Grand Chapter Meeting in December 1930, A. Moore Shearin (Delta, 1918), the newly elected Seventh Grand Polemarch, appointed Harcourt Adderly Tynes (Omicron, 1922) to serve as the Second Northeastern Province Polemarch. Past Northeastern Province Polemarchs Since November 1930, the Northeastern Province has been led by 25 men who have chair 27 Province Polemarch administrations (see list). Chapters The Northeastern Province is home to 85 chapters, comprised of 49 undergraduate chapters (36 active) and 36 alumni chapters (32 active). Undergraduate Chapters Epsilon (Lincoln University, 1915), Lambda (Temple University, 1920), Omicron (Columbia University, 1921), Chi (Boston University, 1924), Beta Sigma (Delaware State University, 1947), Gamma Omega (Cheyney State University, 1950), Delta Eta (University Of Pennsylvania, 1952), Delta Theta (Pennsylvania State University, 1952), Delta Mu (Long Island University, Brooklyn, 1955), Eta Delta (College of New Jersey, 1974), Eta Epsilon (Rutgers, St Univ. of NJ, 1974), Theta Iota (Mass. Institute Of Technology, 1975), Iota Epsilon (Montclair State College, 1978), Iota Omicron (Hofstra University, 1979), Iota Rho (Fordham University, 1979), Kappa Gamma (West Chester University, 1980), Kappa Mu (SUNY @ New Paltz, 1980), Kappa Rho (SUNY @ Albany, 1981), Kappa Omega (Shippensburg University, 1981), Lambda Alpha (Bloomsburg Univ. of PA, 1981), Lambda Xi (Brown University, 1983), Lambda Tau (Millersville Univ of PA, 1983), Mu Beta (East Stroudsburg University, 1984), Mu Kappa (SUNY @ Binghamton, 1985), Mu Omicron (SUNY College at Old Westbury, 1986), Mu Pi (St. John's University, 1986), Mu Chi (Dartmouth College, 1987), Nu Gamma (Yale University, 1987), Nu Xi (University Of Delaware, 1989), Nu Pi (Rensselaer Polytechnic, 1989), Nu Tau (University Of Mass. @ Amherst, 1989), Nu Phi (Lock Haven Univ. of PA, 1989), Nu Psi (University of Conn @Storrs, 1990), Xi Delta (Princeton University, 1991), Xi Kappa (Bucknell University, 1991), Xi Gamma (Rowan University, 1991), Xi Zeta (New York Institute of Technology, 1991), Xi Eta (Mansfield University, 1992), Xi Mu (Wesley College, 1992), Xi Omicron (Long Island University-C.W. Post, 1993), Omicron Kappa (Lehigh University, 2001), Pi Eta (Delaware State University, 2007), Pi Rho (SUNY @ Stonybrook, 2009), Pi Sigma (Rutgers-Newark, 2009), Pi Tau (Seton Hall, 2009), Pi Psi (Penn State Harrisburg, 2010), Rho Alpha (New Jersey City University, 2011), Rho Gamma (University of Bridgeport, 2012), Rho Epsilon (Kutztown University, 2013), learn more... Alumni Chapters Philadelphia (PA) Alumni (1921), New York (NY) Alumni (1937), Wilmington (DE) Alumni (1947), Newark (NJ) Alumni (1947), Trenton (NJ) Alumni (1949), Brooklyn-Long Island (NY) Alumni (1949), Hartford (CT) Alumni (1950), Boston (MA) Alumni (1950), Asbury Park-Neptune (NJ) Alumni (1955), Dover (DE) Alumni (1956), New Haven (CT) Alumni (1956), Poughkeepsie (NY) Alumni (1958), Harrisburg (PA) Alumni (1960), Germany Alumni (1964), Burlington-Camden (NJ) Alumni (1969), Albany (NY) Alumni (1971), New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni (1972), Stamford (CT) Alumni (1976), Binghamton (NY) Alumni (1976), New Brunswick (NJ) Alumni (1978), Willingboro/Ft Dix/McGuire (NJ) Alumni (1981), Montclair (NJ) Alumni (1982), Norristown (PA) Alumni (1986), Englewood/Teaneck (NJ) Alumni (1987), Plainfield (NJ) Alumni (1988), Chester (PA) Alumni (1988), Providence (RI) Alumni (1988), Springfield (MA) Alumni (1989), State College (PA) Association (1990), Queens (NY) Alumni (1990), United Kingdom Alumni (1990), Atlantic City (NJ) Alumni (2003), Abington-Ambler (PA) Alumni (2005), Jersey City (NJ) Alumni (2009), Bronx (NY) Alumni (2009), Maplewood-Orange (NJ) Alumni (2009), learn more... Leadership The 27th Northeastern Province Polemarch is Craig C. Chisholm (Beta Epsilon, 1978), having been appointed by the 33rd Grand Polemarch, Thomas C. Battles (Alpha Xi, 1973) at the 82nd Grand Chapter Meeting '''in New Orleans, Louisiana. The following constitutes the executive officers of the Northeastern Province: Annual Meetings The Northeastern Province holds three mandatory meetings to share information from the national leadership and to solicit feedback from its membership. * The '''Northeastern Province Council Meeting is held each spring, annually, to bring members together and celebrate the accomplishments achieved during the fraternal year. The First Northeastern Province Meeting was held in state in 1931. The 86th Northeastern Province Council Meeting, scheduled for April 2016, will be hosted by Bronx (NY) Alumni at the LaGuardia Marriott in East Elmhurst, New York. * The C. Rodger Wilson Leadership Conference is held each fall, annually, to develop unity amongst undergraduate members and to train for leadership. * The Polemarch's Roundtable is typically held at the end of each summer, annually, to plan for possible membership intake activities. This meeting is mandatory for chapter Polemarchs, Keepers of Records, membership committee chairs, and undergraduate advisors. The Northeastern Province also holds volunteer meetings to celebrate Founder's Day, commemorate the legacies of past members, renew old bonds, and raise funds for regional and national initiatives. Organization Regional Board Members The Northeastern Province is subdivided into three regions to further improve the efficiency of decision-making and information sharing across the region. * The northern region is comprised of all chapters in New York and New England. * The central region is comprised of all chapters in New Jersey. * The southern region is comprised of all chapters in Pennsylvania and Delaware. Province-Wide Board Members The leadership of the Northeastern Province is also comprised of committee chairs and advisors who are appointed by, and serve at the pleasure of, the Northeast Province Polemarch: Contact The Northeastern Province maintains a public presence on the web. If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.